guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master of Magic
This skill is far more potent then it appears at first glance. Im quite impressed with its subtlelty, actually. Ubermancer 23:31, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Very subtle indeed, but can you tell me how this compares to Ether Prism? -Thomas 04:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::For the moment this skill is bugged : you gain energy for each recharging Skill that doesn't share this Spell's attribute Titine 07:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::If so, then I reckon it's the description which is wrong. The new ele skills suggest Anet is trying to push the use of two different elemental attributes. --Buzzer 03:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Nice spell. Spam Flare, Stone daggers etc while your spike recharges.193.61.111.50 09:33, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Dual element? Maybe, but... How about SMITE! (Or hell, you could even keep up constant blood magic lifesteal). I'm looking forward to this one. a LOT. Though it should probably give less energy. like... 3 at 15 energy minimum. --Crazytreeboy 20:49, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :How many spells are you going to have on recharge from Energy Storage besides this? I think it should be "from THAT spell's attribute". --Mira 12:57, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::It is isn't it? Like you cast vampiric gaze and get 4 energy from shadow strike and oppressive gaze? — Skuld 13:02, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :::Nope. They are all in Blood Magic. You would get 2 energy from Master of Magic's own recharge though, as it's in a different attribute line (Energy Storage). The description is badly worded. It should say "that does not share *that* spell's attribute. This elite gives back energy for each spell that is both recharging, and in a different attribute line to the spell you have just cast.Labmonkey 06:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) This spell has a great name. Assassinman 22:02, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Bet I can guess the name of the boss to have this skill! or at least part of the name... ~Avatarian 86 23:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :What, something like Steve Barcia? :P. This doesn't seem too bad, since you could spam something like flare during downtime for pretty much free (or energy gain). Kind of like Ether Renewal, Hopefully it doesn't get owned by the nerf bat.--GTPoompt 03:50, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Wonder if this is in refrance to the old Microprose game "Masters Of Magic" great old turn based stratagy game.--NovaTalon 17:00, 16 October 2006 (CDT) This is/would be incredibly godly for e/n. Use AoR as well to counter any saccing incurred, kinetic if you think it's worth it as you're spamming, use glyph of sacrifice to take a short recharge spell and make it into a long one. Very interesting. Consider, vamp gaze/touch of agony-opp gaze-AtB-demonic flesh-AoR-MoM-res/kinetic-barbed signet or something along those lines.Phool 15:13, 22 October 2006 (CDT) There's a boss inside the gate to Jahai fortress with this. I suspect you can kill him with non-line of sight stuff and cap, but I didn't try. There's another boss in Yatendi canyons a little south of the chantry. --Fyren 01:47, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Seems the placement of the boss has been fixed, when I encountered him (to my grief, as I was trying to map Jahai Bluffs and was singularly ill-prepared for the encounter ...) he was not inside the gate but was in the little courtyard just before. Amarande 13:31, 16 November 2006 (CST) E/R combined with this and long recharge beast mastery shouts? it says recharging SKILLS, not spells, so you could set 3 recharging (4 with MoM itself), and you have good E-management, 8 energy per spell, still, wasting 4 slots and your elite skill on energy management isn't great, when you could just use Ether Prism (<< best skill EVAR?!) --Terrifi Cani 06:29, 30 October 2006 (CST) synergy-skills with disableing use this with skills that will force some of your skills to recharge -gift of health, maintain good healing when needed, use this skill to assist monks and then get all the bonus from the other healing skills being disabled (add to heal party and healing breeze spam,7 seconds should be enough time to cast your spike skills, maybe one or two aoe or a conjure spell added in) -auspicious incantation will help you gain a large amount of energy back from a high energy spell, as well as forcing a higher recharge-great for use right before a spike with a bunch of skills This is still behaving unsually... I will research it and find out more later however it appears to count itself in its own caculations. and having more than 1 skill in an attrbiute line rechargeing dosen't alter the amount of energy gained. so for each recharging skill of other unique attribute, you gain +2 energy from casting spells? that doesn't seem useful-but does seem spam oriented... use it with energizing wind and some other stuff i suppose In action Ok I wanted to clarify this skill in my own mind so here's a test: - At 12 Energy storage it makes 2 energy gain per recharging non-same-tree skill What I can say after this test: There was 6 skills disabled (Gift of health + 4 healing prayers skill + Master of Magic itself) then I Cast Lightning strike on the test target Gives Back 12 Mana The Skill gives energy for each recharging skill which is not from the Air magic (in this case) skill tree " For 20 seconds, whenever you cast a Spell, you gain 0...2 Energy for each recharging Skill that does not share the cast Spell's attribute. " Well I hope I've been helpful :D.--Vereen 02:00AM Paris time, 25 November 2006 :Nice to know, thank you. Now I can figure how to use it. --Crazytreeboy 23:02, 24 November 2006 (CST) Are adrenaline skills recharging? that could be awsome with a few spamable skills and the rest of the bar filled with paragon/warrior adrenil shouts.--Coloneh RIP 19:10, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Most aren't. Auspicious Parry and three or four of the Paragon chants are.172.142.9.30 04:09, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::I didnt mean skills with a recharge time. I meant Are uncharged adrenaline skills considered "recharging" for the mechanics of this skill.--Coloneh RIP 18:34, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::awwwww.... dosnt work.--Coloneh RIP 00:48, 2 December 2006 (CST) Note Description is perfectly clear to me — Skuld 02:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) : It was perfectly clear to me when I first glanced at the description, but it's gramatically ambiguous (the this may refer to the spell Master of Magic and not the cast spell) and as such I think the message should be there. --Qian Khan 03:38, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah. I see how you read it, Skuld. Didn't notice it that way before. Yes, it's grammatically ambiguous, but it's also just generally ambiguous. I know a few people that tried it out only to get energy-pwned. (Ever try casting a few echo'd Meteor Showers with around 10 energy?) --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:50, 14 December 2006 (CST) Trivia Naming an elite after an extremely minor tutorial NPC, discuss. — Skuld 11:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Very, very unlikely. Probably just a coincidence. - Bcstingg 11:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::More likely that the tutorial NPC was named after the same RP game, imo. —damnreds (talk ) 11:56, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Still a Possibility which is why it SHOULD be listed. ::::But the purpose of the wiki is not to list every possibility. Otherwise, we would have to note that Shadow of Fear (monster) may be named after Shadow of Fear (skill) -- even though they have nothing to do with each other -- simply because it's possible. On subjects where speculation is involved, we generally want to single out the most likely possibility, but multiple possibilities may be listed if several options seem equally plausible. The chance that ArenaNet singled out one master from the Isle of the Nameless and named this skill after him is remote, especially considering (1) The existence of the game of the same name, (2) That the NPC does not do or say anything to bring this skill to mind, and is related in name only, and (3) That the skill name is appropriate for what it does, and may not even be a reference at all. For precedence in not listing every possibility, see Brutus and Sheena, among others. - Bcstingg 12:35, 8 January 2007 (CST)